The Iacon Legends: Hallo-Bee! (Halloween Special)
by Kingstriker
Summary: The Iacon Legends has finally returned with a Halloween Special. It's that spooky time of the year again on Cybertron and one certain seeker is pissed. Starscream grows tired of Soundwave and Shockwave scaring him every year. And so Bumblebee returns to help Screamer give the 'Waves the biggest scare of a lifetime. Me and two of my OCs will guest appear at the end. Happy Halloween!


_**AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW YEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_

_**Soundwave: What the hell was that?**_

_**Me: Oh it just feels to be writing a transformers fic again. I've been doing Sonic the Hedgehog for awhile before coming back to this.**_

_**Bumblebee: OOH! So this is really happening? A Halloween special for us?**_

_**Me: Yeah, and a Christmas special in December.**_

_**Predaking: I love Christmas, it's the best time of the year!**_

_**Starscream: I thought Halloween was your favorite.**_

_**Predaking: I changed my mind.**_

_**Shockwave: Alright enough, we need Kingstriker to explain to the readers about this special.**_

_**Me: Thank you Shockwave.**_

_**Welcome readers to the Halloween special of Iacon Legends, the first of two specials I'm doing. With these being sequels, I will be bringing Bumblebee back including the others who left. But no, not everybody will appear because I don't have room for them all. Me and two of my OCs will cameo at the end, Kenny and Bloodbath the Vehicon brothers from "A Vehicon Adventure" and "A Vehicon Adventure 2".**_

_**I own none of the songs in this story! Just Kenny, Bloodbath and this story.**_

* * *

><p>The Iacon Legends: Hallo-Bee! (Halloween Special)<p>

Ah Halloween, a holiday usually celebrated on Earth...but thanks to the power of Kingstriker, it's now on Cybertron. Every year, our favorite main group of mechs would often pick one person to scare. Since their departure, Bumblebee, Ser-ket, Ripclaw, Breakaway and the Insecticons have often visited Iacon. They were unsure if they were going to visit for Halloween since they had plans of their own. As far as candy went, younglings would get pieces of oil cake, energon cookies and other cybertronian sweets.

Currently, Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, Predaking, Lazerbeak and Ravage were busy hanging around their usual meeting spot in front of Starscream's house. Predaking had no real interest in Halloween but liked to see the others scare the crap out of each other. Starscream was carrying sparkling Slipstream in a sparkling carrier on his chest since he was babysitting tonight as well.

"Okay, we need to figure out who's getting scared this year." Soundwave said.

"As long as it's not me this time, you went too far last year Soundwave." Starscream growled.

"Well mabye it would be wise not to play that game IN THE DARK!" Soundwave flailed his arms in the air.

_FLASHBACK_

_Starscream sits in front of a computer while Soundwave sits near him at a strange angle and films him._

_"I don't get it, why are you filming me?" Starscream asked._

_"Don't worry about it, just play the game."_

_"What is it?"_

_"It's Sonic .exe, a game based on the Creepypasta." _

_"Okay, shouldn't be a big deal. It looks like the first Sonic The Hedgehog game...WAIT WHAT WAS THAT?"_

_AFTERWARDS_

_Starscream is sitting with his legs curled up to his chest and his arm wrapped around them and is freaking out._

_"You are not god...you are not god. PRIMUS DOESN'T KNOW YOU!" Starscream screamed while Soundwave was on the floor laughing._

_Starscream went the rest of the week thinking the demonic Sonic was chasing him and wouldn't go near anything blue._

PRESENT

"We kinda ruled you out anyways, you get scared of almost anything...mainly at night!" Shockwave said.

"I DO NOT!"

Slipstream giggled at Starscream's anger.

"It wasn't even that logically scary, neither was the sequel. If you want to play a really scary game, play Five Nights at Freddy's." Shockwave suggested.

"DON'T. YOU. EVER. MENTION. THAT. GAME. AGAIN." Soundwave stumbled back in horror.

"You couldn't even make it to Night 4." Shockwave teased.

"Ugh, why don't we scare Predaking? He rarely gets scared, we should change that!" Starscream said.

"I'm not participating, besides, too busy hooked on Super Smash Bros. on my 3DS." Predaking smiled, optics glued on the screen.

"Whatever, if only Bee was here, we'd scare him." Shockwave suggested.

"We could just go to Tyger Pax and scare him. He wouldn't see it coming." Starscream smirked.

"Yeah that's sound like a good idea, LOGICAL HIGH-FIVE!" Shockwave said and they high-fived above Soundwave.

Soundwave growled, not just because Shockwave had just stolen his idea, but also because he only had four claws on each hand so he could only high-four.

_"THAT BASTARD! THAT WAS MY IDEA! HE STOLE IT! I WAS GONNA SCARE BEE! Guess I can do something else. Like steal some candy, or dress up, or fight somebody. Ah, I'm boring myself, guess I'll listen to some music." _Soundwave thought as a musical note appeared on his screen and starts moving his head side-to-side to the music playing in his head.

_**'Cause I love a rainy night**_

_**Yeah, I love a rainy night**_

While distracted, Starscream and Shockwave changed their minds.

"Meh, let's choose someone actually in town." Starscream said.

"Like Optimus?" Shockwave suggested.

"Ah, now that would be a good challenge." Starscream smirked.

"What about you two?" Shockwave asked Ravage and Lazerbeak.

"Sorry, I'm fighting as Pac-man right now!" Ravage said playing on his own 3DS.

"Yeah, Kirby here is about to use his Ultra Sword." Lazerbeak said pecking at the bottom screen of his 3DS.

"How are you even-"

"Forget it Screamer, we'll find some people to scare. Though you should watch your back." Shockwave warned walking away.

"I WON'T GET SCARED THIS TIME!" Starscream growled.

Slipstream stuck her tongue out at Shockwave who didn't see it.

MEANWHILE

Far over in Tyger Pax in a large house, Bumblebee was laying on the couch taking a nap. He was not looking forward to tonight, he remembered how Ser-ket and Ripclaw used to always scare him these nights and he was tired of it. The two sisters were currently doing some sparring practice nearby out of boredom. Though sometimes their sparring could get out of hand and became bigger fights getting Bumblebee or Breakaway injured. The Insecticons Hardshell, Sharpshot and Kickback didn't stay inside a lot and were out doing their own thing. He had been wondering recently what his friends back in Iacon were going to do for Halloween and if they were going to scare anybody. Though he was about to get a scare of his own when Ser-ket and Ripclaw accidently crash onto him hitting him in the face, chest and crotch.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Bee jolted and yelled in pain.

"Oops." The girls said getting off him.

Bee fell off the couch and onto the floor front-first clutching his crotch and just laid there with his face buried into the ground.

"Sorry Bee, you alright?" Ser-ket asked.

"DID I SOUND OKAY?" Bee snapped angrily still face-planted on the ground.

"Uh, should we help you up?" Ripclaw asked.

"I'd rather stay in this position right now. Why don't you guys just go outside." Bee suggested.

"Yeah that's a better idea, see ya!" Ser-ket said.

The twins scurry outside while Bee is left to think. Since they moved to Tyger Pax, the bond between Bee and Ser-ket had grown quickly and they were deeply in love now. Though unlike Kickback's experience, Bee knew dealing with Predacons would be difficult at first. But he's done stuff with Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave that seemed impossible. He could still remembered all the times he's been bullied, beaten, chased, scared, shocked, drugged and even scarred for life.

"Ugh, it's nice to bring back the original trio...but I forgot exactly how rowdy they can be. At least the Insecticons are pretty mellow these days." Bee sighed.

Breakaway came into the living room chuckling.

"Nice fall bro."

"Shut up."

"Hopefully you know you're too old now to go trick-or-treating." Breakaway teased.

"Who knows, I'd probably pass as a kid." Bee said.

Breakaway then realizes Bee had yet to get up.

"You getting up anytime soon?"

"Meh, I'm actually comfortable right now." Bee said.

"Whatevs. Just don't be scared Bee." Breakaway warned walking away.

"What do you mean?" Bee asked.

"I heard this city has power problems around Halloween, it's pretty ironic. Don't be afraid of the dark."

"Ugh! I haven't been afraid of the dark since I was 5."

"We'll see."

**BOOM!**

The power goes out and Bee rages.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

Back in Iacon, Starscream was getting worried if his friends were tricking him and they were gonna scare him again. This time with something worse. He let his sister Airachnid know he and Slipstream were going to be out for awhile, and spied on Soundwave and Shockwave making sure they weren't going to pull anything. But nothing so far...though it did look like they were planning something. They were over at Bulkhead's house, but Soundwave quickly disappeared before Bulkhead could come to the door. As Bulkhead and Shockwaved talked, Soundwave suddenly teleported right in front of Bulkhead wearing a scary mask over his visor.

"OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" Soundwave yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bulkhead screamed just like Courage the Cowardly Dog and raced back inside the house. Soundwave and Shockwave run away laughing their afts off.

"Ugh, some people." Starscream scoffed.

"I know right!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Starscream and Slipstream jumped and scream very loud, only to see it was Predaking.

"Why did you do that? You scared Slipstream!" Starscream snarled.

"I didn't think you were going to jump like that. What do you plan on doing to avoid getting scared by them or anybody else?" Predaking asked.

"Well, I thought about escaping the city and go to Tyger Pax to find Bee, mabye he'll let us stay there for the night." Starscream thought.

"Mabye, you should take me with you. I don't want to be stuck with those two punks trying to scare me. You and Bee got lucky with the ghostlight." Predaking growled remembering that night.

"Ah come on, you had to admit it was pretty funny." Starscream chuckled.

Slipstream began to laugh at Predaking who bent down giving her a menacing stare.

"You're lucky you're a sparkling." Predaking sneered.

"Ugh, leave her alone she's just likes to laugh." Starscream rolled his optics.

"Whatever, so can I go or what?"

"Fine. I'm going to get my hoverscooter."

"Why? Can't you just use Shockwave's groundbridge?"

"Eh, I thought it would make things more interesting. Besides, Shockwave said I'm not allowed in his lab for awhile after I spammed his computer with scary pictures I took of Soundwave without his mask on, plus I've been working on a good song to use when I'm using the hoverscooter."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see."

Since Shockwave was revived, Primus granted Starscream his own hoverscooter which went a lot faster than any other one. Predaking followed him to his house and waited for them to come from the back. Barricade came by curious.

"Hey Predaking what's going on?" Barricade asked.

"Starscream's getting his-"

Suddenly, they hear a loud humming noise and Starscream and Slipstream come slowly from the back looking serious while riding the hoverscooter.

**They see me rollin**

**They hatin**

**Patrollin they tryin to catch me ridin dirty**

**Tryin to catch me ridin dirty**

**Tryin to catch me ridin dirty**

**Tryin to catch me ridin dirty**

**Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
><strong>

Starscream shoots the popular "Luigi Death Stare" at Barricade confusing the officer and surprising Predaking.

**My music so loud**

**I'm swangin**

**They hopin that they gonna catch me ridin dirty**

**Tryin to catch me ridin dirty**

**Tryin to catch me ridin dirty**

**Tryin to catch me ridin dirty**

**Tryin to catch me ridin dirty**

"Come on Predaking, we need to go!" Starscream said looking around for any signs of Soundwave or Shockwave.

"What did I do?" Barricade asked.

"I don't get Starscream either...OR HIM!"

Predaking points directly to Kingstriker...HEY! Anyways, Starscream, Slipstream and Predaking raced out of Iacon.

"Time to fire up that song!" Starscream said pressing a button and the classic remix "Escape from the city" from Sonic Generations played.

**Rolling around at the speed of sound  
><strong>

**Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow  
><strong>

**Can't stick around, have to keep movin' on  
><strong>

**Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out**

**Must keep on movin' ahead**

**No time for guessin', follow my plan instead  
><strong>

**Trusting in what you can't see  
><strong>

**Take my lead, I'll set you free**

**Follow me - set me free - trust me**

**And we will escape from the city  
><strong>

**I'll make it through, follow -  
><strong>

**Follow me - set me free - trust me  
><strong>

**And we will escape from the city  
><strong>

**I'll make it through, prove it to you  
><strong>

**Follow me**

_"You got serious issues Screamer." Predaking mentally face-palmed._

Back with Bumblebee, the power had came back on and he was now eating a few energon cookies in the kitchen when Ser-ket and Ripclaw came back inside panting and dented.

"You two finished yet, it's getting pretty late." Bee said.

"Yeah we're through, have you seen the Insecticons?" Ser-ket asked.

"I heard them enter, but I've been so occupied with these cookies." Bee said eating another one.

"Please tell us you didn't eat them all like last time." Ripclaw growled.

"No, not this time." Bee said setting the jar down.

"YOU LIE!" Breakaway yelled from upstairs.

"QUIET YOU!" Bee yelled back.

"Bee are you going with us all tonight?" Ser-ket asked.

"Depends, what do you have planned?" Bee asked.

"Simply scare some people back in Iacon, they'll never see it coming." Ripclaw said.

"Well, it would be nice to go see the guys again." Bee smiled.

Suddenly they hear a loud humming from outside.

"What the scrap is that?"

Suddenly there is a knock at the door and Bee's opens it to see Starscream, Slipstream and Predaking.

"STARSCREAM? SLIPSTREAM? PREDAKING?"

"BEE!"

Starscream and Bee fist-bump and Bee rubs Slipstream's head before Predaking grabs him into a tight hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bee asked.

"I'm trying to hide from everyone." Starscream said.

"Hide? Why? What did you do?"

"He blew up Bikini Bottom with an exploding pie." Predaking lied.

**_(Insert nuke explosion from the Spongebob episode "Dying for Pie" here)_**

"I thought Wheeljack would do something like that." Bee said.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" Starscream snarled to the Predacon.

"Then what?" Bee asked as Ripclaw and Ser-ket came over admiring Slipstream.

"I...I'm...I'm..." Starscream couldn't bring himself to say it.

"JUST SAY IT DAMN IT!" Predaking grew tired of the suspense.

"I'm afraid of Halloween because the others always like to scare me. I saw them scare other people but I know they'll come after me again and I can't scare them back so I came here." Starscream admitted.

"Oh, well that's reasonable. However, we were going to Iacon to scare some people. Actually, I think we may know a way for you to get them back. Remember that creepy Sonic game?" Bee asked.

"STOP REMINDING ME ABOUT THAT!" Starscream yelled.

"No wait hear me out, you may be scared of that...but mabye the others would be scared of a creepy Starscream." Bee smirked.

Starscream was confused, but as he kept thinking, he grinned.

"That's not a bad idea. Care to explain further?" Starscream said.

Suddenly they hear music coming from the basement.

"What's that?" Predaking asked.

Breakaway came downstairs groaning.

"Oh please don't tell me their actually doing-"

Downstairs, the Insecticons were playing Rock Band. Hardshell with the drums, Sharpshot with a guitar, and Kickback singing.

**Can't read my,**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(she's got me like nobody)**

**Can't read my**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(she's got me like nobody)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

The gang came downstairs to see them but the Insecticons barely took any notice while Bee tried to stop them.

"Guys...uh guys...GUYS!" Bee yelled.

Kickback finished off a verse and paused the game.

"What is it, IT, **IT**? And what are they doing here?" Kickback asked.

"We were wondering if you three were going out with us to Iacon tonight to scare people."

"Mabye..." Hardshell said.

"We wanna finish this up first." Sharpshot said.

"As long as Starscream doesn't get scared and run away like he does every year." Kickback teased.

"Whatever." Starscream grumbled.

That's when Kickback continued the game but changed the lyrics for himself.

**We wanna go with you**

**A great team we will be **

**But Starscream is still afraid **

**Of dumb old Sonic .exe**

"HEY!" Starscream sneered.

Even with Slipstream on his chest, he stormed over slowly but Kickback continued to use his own lyrics.

**If you come over here to us**

**You better watch out now**

**All three of us will team up **

**And will knock your ass down**

Starscream backed away quickly while Slipstream giggled some more.

"Anyways, Starscream let's go over the plan." Bee said.

Later that night, Shockwave and Soundwave were just about finished scaring several people around town and were getting bored. They stood by the main fence.

"So, we've scared Bulkhead, Optimus, Megatron, Ironhide and Airachnid. Logical choice of people." Shockwave said checking them off his list.

"Hmm, where are Starscream and Predaking? It's not like them to just disappear." Soundwave said.

"Predaking is probably still trying to use every character on Super Smash Bros. and Starscream is probably hiding like a little sparkling, logically." Shockwave teased.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"The hell was that?" Soundwave screamed.

"It sounded like-"

Suddenly Predaking comes sprinting down the street yelling and covering his eyes.

"Predaking what's wrong?" Soundwave asked.

"I think I'm gonna go check on him." Shockwave said.

Shockwave raced after Predaking through the darkness, but the screaming stopped and nothing else as heard. As Shockwave made his way towards the end of the street. He spotted Starscream instead, standing there with his back turned to him with Slipstream nowhere in sight.

"Starscream? There you are, have you've seen Predaking?" Shockwave asked.

But Starscream said nothing, instead he just stood there. Shockwave walked up cautiously.

"Starscream? You okay?"

When he got close enough, Starscream turned his head but not fully to Shockwave. Something was wrong with his eyes, sure they were still red optics, but there was a thick black outline around them making them look bigger, and there was lots of oil stains all over his body and a lot below his eyes as if he was crying oil. He looked like he was also in his Predacon form since his claws were longer and his teeth were sharpened. He grinned much bigger than usual.

"Hello, do you want to play with me?" Starscream simply asked.

"Play with you? Starscream I don't...WAIT A MINUTE! THIS IS JUST LIKE THAT GAME! STARSCREAM STOP FOOLING AROUND! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Shockwave demanded.

"Oh am I fooling?" Starscream turned completely to him, he had a wild look on his face.

"Oh my Primus what happened to you? Did you kill Predaking? That's defies all logic." Shockwave said.

"Oh he's fine...you however." Starscream said.

"ALRIGHT SCREAMER COME HERE!"

Shockwave charged Starscream with a punch but missed, then again, then again. Starscream was still in possession of the Red Energon Primus gave him a few months ago and used it to his advantage. Starscream went to swipe at Shockwave who backed away and ran back down the street. He called Soundwave.

"SOUNDWAVE! I NEED HELP! STARSCREAM IS GOING CRAZY!" Shockwave raced down the street.

Shockwave used a shortcut by jumping into a few backyards and onto another street. But as he got there, Starscream was already there chuckling.

"FOUND YOU!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Soundwave arrived a few minutes later to see Starscream standing there clapping slowly but Shockwave was missing.

"Ah Soundwave, so many sparks to play with, so little time, wouldn't you agree?" Starscream said.

"STARSCREAM WHAT THE HELL! WHERE IS EVERYBODY? And what happened to you?" Soundwave asked.

"It doesn't matter what happened to me, or anybody else. What matters is that you stay out of my way while I go confront our little old friend." Starscream started to walk away.

Soundwave knew who he was talking about, but he was so confused on what was wrong with him. He could see all the oil stains, the sharp teeth and longer claws. Soundwave followed him on foot.

"Starscream I need answers. You disappear most of the night and when Predaking goes missing, THEN you show up! Who are you? You can't be Starscream, are you like some corrupt version of him that escaped from Shockwave's lab?"

"Just call me Starscream .exe."

"WHAT? YOU MEAN YOU'RE JUST LIKE...NO! NO! THAT'S JUST A GAME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU SCREAMER, BUT I WILL FIND OUT, EVEN IF I HAVE TO FIGHT YOU FOR THE ANSWER! WHY DON'T WE TAKE THIS FIGHT INTO THE AIR?"

"Fuck that, the red energon effect is better." Starscream said and boosted away thanks to the energon.

"Damn, I forgot he had that."

Though Soundwave didn't really have to complain since he was pretty quick on his feet too. Plus his teleportation could give him a boost. The two race on foot down the highway where there wasn't much traffic. Starscream growled.

"Before this is over, I will show you the true power of CHAOS CONTROL!"

"Wrong franchise!"

"We've been making Sonic references for awhile now, what I meant to say was I will show you the true power of STARSCREAM!"

"BRING IT!"

Starscream's red energon granted him a red orb that covered him while Soundwave's tentacles produced a electric purple orb around himself. The two clashed and tried to keep control. Soundwave had to stop Starscream before they reached Tyger Pax. He could've activated a groundbridge to send Starscream somewhere else, but Starscream would probably try to speed out of range or attack instantly. He rammed into Starscream again but Starscream barely moved.

"STARSCREAM PLEASE STOP THIS! YOU'RE STARTING TO REALLY SCARE ME!" Soundwave said.

"Mabye that's the point!" Starscream said.

Soundwave took a leap and crashed his big pointed feet into Starscream's back jolting him forward. Starscream retaliated by slashing at him and punching, then he leaped into the air, turned around and fired his wrist rockets missing on purpose. Soundwave had no problem dodging them all and Screamer landed back on the road running.

The two went faster and faster, Starscream was wondering how much longer he should keep this going. The more they battled the more afraid Soundwave was getting. He was extremely worried about everything that was happening.

Soundwave didn't expect what happened next when Starscream suddenly stopped in his tracks, Soundwave stopped as well and just watched. Starscream then turned around showing a very evil look on his face, one big enough to scare even Megatron. Soundwave began to back away.

"Enough...it's time we end this." Starscream said flexing his claws.

Soundwave gets in a fighting stance, but then, Starscream suddenly jumps back into the darkness. No other cars are around, and the street lights turn off leaving Soundwave in nothing but pitch black. He starts to tremble.

"Hehehehe...scared Soundwave?" Came Starscream's voice.

"Where are you? Starscream why are you doing this?" Soundwave asked.

"Shockwave didn't want to play with me, what a shame...but I know you will, right Soundwave?"

"Oh now you're just copying Sally .exe, knock it off and give me answers!"

Suddenly, three pairs of optics glow right behind him. None of them are Starscream's. Soundwave turns to them and hears growling.

"What the...who are-"

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The three strangers tackle Soundwave and he thinks he's being mauled. Soundwave struggles and screams so loud Lazerbeak shut off his audios...he wasn't scared the slightest because he had became aware of what really was going on. Soundwave was too scared to realize he had not been actually hurt, then the mechs on top of him scurry off to reveal Starscream over him.

"BOO!"

"AAHHH!"

"GOTCHA!"

Soundwave suddenly heard laughter coming from multiple people. The streetlights come on revealing Starscream, Predaking, Ser-ket and Ripclaw laughing at him. Then Shockwave, Slipstream, Bumblebee, Breakaway and the Insecticons came by as well. Soundwave looked down and noticed he had pissed his pelvic plating.

"WAIT...WHAT?" Soundwave was confused.

"Dude we got you good." Ripclaw said.

"And you pissed yourself." Ser-ket said.

"Wait...YOU TRICKED ME!" Soundwave accused the seeker.

"Yep, for all the times you scared me." Starscream said turning back to his normal self.

"But Shockwave, you're-"

"He scared me, but let me help in scaring you by getting the streetlights cut off. Sorry." Shockwave said.

Soundwave got up extremely embarrassed but impressed with the amount of work.

"So that's just regular oil you splashed on yourself?" Soundwave asked.

"Yeah, but everything is fine trust me."

"That was pretty good Screamer, I'll give ya that."

Bee then hugs Soundwave.

"It's nice seeing you again Soundwave."

"You too Bee."

"At least now I'm not afraid of anything on Halloween anymore." Starscream said rubbing Slipstream's head.

Back in Iacon, Bumblebee rejoined Soundwave, Starscream, Slipstream, Shockwave and Predaking at the fence like old times.

"Wow, what a night. Best Halloween ever." Bee said.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting up with you again." Starscream said.

"I agree."

"So fully committed to Ser-ket huh?" Predaking asked.

"Oh yeah, we're doing great so far."

"Where are they?" Shockwave asked.

Suddenly Waspinator and Rampage come racing by screaming while Ser-ket and Ripclaw chase them.

"Yeah, still getting used to living with Predacons."

Breakaway then comes by looking confused.

"What's wrong Breakaway?" Bee asked.

"I can't find the Insecticons." Breakaway said.

"I think I know where they went." Bee smirked.

Just then, the Insecticons come racing up with 3 large bags full of candy.

"Did you guys steal that from kids?" Bee said.

"No, they had some great deals over at the store. It's great, GREAT, **GREAT!" **Kickback yelled.

"I'm gonna be hyper all night!" Sharpshot said.

"Best night ever!" Hardshell said.

"Oh yeah, I got more thing to say..." Kickback said pulling out a real microphone and nudged Soundwave to play "Poker Face" again.

**So Starscream was afraid **

**To play some Sonic .exe.**

**But then he turned around **

**And made Soundwave so scared he peed**

Kickback and the other two race off leaving the others surprised.

"Disturbing. Just like the fact that I won't be able to get the memory of Starscream covered in oil like that out of my processor for awhile." Shockwave said.

Soundwave played a song in response.

**Your mind is in ****Disturbia**

**It's like the darkness is the light**

**Disturbia, a****m I scaring you tonight?**

**Disturbia, a****in't used to what you like**

**Disturbia, ****Disturbia**

"Well put Soundwave." Shockwave nodded.

"So Predaking, still scared of the ghostlight?" Bee asked.

"Hah, you wish."

**BOOM!**

Suddenly, the power goes out all around the city leaving the mechs scared.

"You guys experience power outages around this time too?" Bee asked.

"Yep." They all said.

"Well, at least there's no sign of-"

**CLICK!**

A massive blue light came on right behind them.

"THE GHOSTLIGHT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They all scrambled away back to their houses and 3 red visors became visible in the darkness where they were once standing. The mechs turned out to belong to three Vehicons, but not just any Vehicons, it was Kingstriker and two of his OC Vehicons named Kenny and Bloodbath. We were holding several large blue lanterns and laughing evily.

"Happy Halloween...hehehe."

**THE END!**

**COMING DECEMBER 2014, The Iacon Legends: Merry PREDsmas!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phew, that was longer than I thought. But now that that's over, I can work on other stories until it will be time to make a Christmas special for Iacon Legends. Hope you all enjoyed, sorry about so many songs and Sonic references, I just couldn't resist. Until next time, KINGSTRIKER OUT!<strong>_


End file.
